This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201210491161.6 filed on Nov. 27, 2012, and to Chinese patent application No. 201310403596.5 filed on Sep. 6, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to the field of communications and electronics, and in particular to input method and input apparatus.
With the progressive development of the touch control display technique, the resistive display screen has been substituted by the capacitive display screen which is able to display requirements of the user more clearly.
People can operate, for example, draw pictures, write signatures or the like on the touch control input unit of the electronic apparatus by input devices such as a touch control input pen or the like, the operation is very convenient.
In the prior arts, when the user writes words or draws pictures on the touch control display screen by using the touch control input pen, the position of the corresponding touch control point is determined by the variation of the capacitance value at the touch control point on the capacitive screen by touching the touch control capacitive screen by the human body so as to output displayed effect.
The inventor of this application found at least the following technical problems in the prior arts in the procedure of implementing the technical solutions of the embodiments of this application:
Since when people operate on the touch control display unit using the touch control input pen in the prior arts, the position of the touch control point is recognized by the variation of the capacitance value on the touch control display unit and the output effect is displayed, display effect of only one point can be displayed, and when the sizes of the contact areas on the touch control display unit with the input pen are different, there is a technical problem that the size and degree of weight of the contact point cannot be recognized effectively so that the effect of the pen contacting of the user cannot be responded accurately.
Since there is the above-described technical problem, when the user uses a capacitive pen of the prior arts to write on the touch control display screen, there is no real operational sense and the experience of the user is relatively poor.